


Выше

by pol_white



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Military Science Fiction, Original Fiction, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pol_white/pseuds/pol_white
Summary: Память, боль и вина — славный коктейль для личного ада





	Выше

**Author's Note:**

> Это песня и её можно послушать здесь: https://www.realrocks.ru/songs/1790336
> 
> По мотивам авторского мира-космички, под пиво сойдёт какоридж

Снова сдавит виски старая память стальными когтями  
Снова будешь не спать и молча пить с темнотой  
К чёрту. Брось, капитан. Время заштопает давние раны  
Так ведь недолго и спиться  
Но всё равно не забыться  
Может, пора помириться с собой?

Ты ведь когда-то не знал сомнений, умел летать и не падать  
Ты же всегда понимал: не бывает войны без потерь  
Память, боль и вина — славный коктейль для личного ада  
И пусть не обрящешь покоя  
Но за тобой теперь двое  
Значит — держись и смотри не похерь

Сердце, бескрылая птица  
Сердце, зачем тебе биться  
В груди?  
Падать некуда ниже  
Но ведь зачем-то ты выжил  
А значит — лети  
Лети

Пламя новых боёв скроет следы твоих прежних ошибок  
Просто верь, капитан — ты оплатил этот счёт  
Снова песня турбин, скорость, и смерть тебе дышит в затылок  
Раз не выходит подохнуть  
Может, не так уж и плохо  
Жить ради новой команды на взлёт

Выше, дальше, быстрее  
Выше, никто не посмеет  
Судить  
Снова бой, снова выжил  
Сердце рвётся всё выше  
А значит — лети  
Лети


End file.
